CONFUSIONES
by SaIlOr-DuLcE
Summary: seiya y sus hermanos regresan para hacer su vida en la tierra los celos se apoderan de darien serena esta muy confundida dos o mas pueden salir heridos en tales confuciones entren y lean dejan reviews...
1. LOS STAR LIGHTS REGRESAN

HOLAP…. AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HA Y QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NINGUN PERSONAJE DE LA SERIE ME PERTENECE SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO COMO FORMA DE DIVERSION SANA jeje TODOS LOS PERSONAJES EXEPTO LOS DE MI INVENCION SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO T. BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL FIC...

* * *

En este fic seiya y los demás regresaron de su planeta ya que al reconstruirlo totalmente su princesa les concedió ya no ser sailors para que así pudieran hacer la vida que ellos quisieran en el planeta que ellos quisieran y con la persona que los hiciera felices, serena esta en el ultimo año de preparatoria junto con sus amigas y como siempre sigue igual de atolondrada, darien ya no pudo regresar a estados unidos así que termino su carrera en una de las universidades mas prestigiosas de Japón graduándose y trabajando en uno de los mejores hospitales, los padres de serena se mudaron de Tokio dejándola ahí por propia decisión ya que ella al ser su ultimo año de preparatoria no había querido irse de ahí, luna y artemis siguen cada quien con sus respectivas dueñas, hotaru esta en 3er año de secundaria, haruka michiru y setsuna viven en una misma casa con hotaru encargándose de su educación.

* * *

SERENA SE DIRIGIA CAMINANDO A LA ESCUELA DISTRAIDA PENSANDO EN QUE IBA A HACER SALIENDO DE LA ESCUELA, NO SABIA SI HABLARLE A DARIEN O LLEGARLE POR SORPRESA AL HOSPITAL Y JUSTO AL DOBLAR EN UNA ESQUINA…

-ahhhhhh- serena grito quedando en el piso

- lo sien…bombón?

-que? Seiya?

- si

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh – serena dio un segundo grito pero esta vez de alegria cuando seiya la ayudo a ponerse de pie le dio un fuerte abrazo

- bombón tenia muchas ganas de verte no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que nos fuimos a nuestro planeta

-que sorpresa seiya cuando llegaron dime cuéntame y por que están aquí otra vez

- pues llegamos ayer, y pues creo que esto te lo tengo que contar con clama te parece si después de clases vas conmigo a alguna cafetería?

- lo siento seiya pero no puedo

-pero porque cabeza de bombón?- pregunta algo desilusionado el chico

- es que…tengo que ir a ver a darien

-ha sigues todavía con el -- dice con un tono quebrado en la voz la cual serena pudo notar perfectamente

-este…si pero…

- no ya no digas mas serena, mejor te cuento en el receso

-vas a regresar al instituto?

- así es y en el mismo salón que tu y tus amigas

- ahhhhh que bien pues vamos entonces que iba a tiempo a la escuela y gracias a ti don señor arrogante ya se me hizo tarde

- no no no ami no me culpes yo no tengo la culpa

- ñeeeeeeeeee ya vamonos

SERENA Y SEIYA SE FUERON HACIA EL INSTITUTO SIN PERCATARSE DE QUE UNA GATITA NEGRA CON UNA LUNA EN LA FRENTE LOS HABÍA VISTO EN SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO DESPUES DE DOS AÑOS DE NO VERSE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CASA A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD SE ENCONTRABA SETSUNA HARUKA Y MICHIRU SENTADAS EN EL PATIO DE SU CASA…

- chicas…

-que pasa setsuna – pregunta michiru con un tono de preocupación en la voz

-es que tengo un raro presentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasar en los siguientes días, pero no se preocupen debe ser una tontería mía…

- ya lo creo- dice haruka con un tono de burla

- bueno mientras esto no desencadene otra guerra de sailors todo esta bien

- bueno, si

HASTA AQUI LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PORFAVOR DIGANME QUE MAS LE PONGO,Y SI SOY MALA NO LES VOY A DECIR SI ES UN S/D o un S/S JEJE ESPERO QUE ESO LO VALLAN DESCUBIRNDO USTEDES CONFORME VALLA AVANSANDO LA HISTORIA WENOP...PUES ME DESPIDO Y PORFIS DEJEN REVIEWS...


	2. LOS CELOS DE DARIEN

Holap….AQUI ESTOY CON LA CONTINUACION DE MI FIC, POR AHI TAMBIEN QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NINGUN PERSONAJE DE LA SERIE ME PERTENECE TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO T. EXEPTO LOS PERSONAJES QUE SEAN DE MI INVENCION ASI QUE NADA DE DEMANDAS PORFIS jeje…BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL FIC…

* * *

MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA EN LA ESCUELA… 

-ahhhhhhhhhhh- gritaba una chica rubia con el cabello amarrado en un moño- pero que haces aquí! No se suponía que se habían ido!

- jajajaja si mina- le responde un chico alto con cabello largo y castaño- pero pues lo que pasa es que…bueno será mejor que les contemos cuando estemos los tres reunidos

- esta bien pero por lo pronto la diosa del amor no te dejara que andes solo por ahí, por cierto donde están tus hermanos?

- pues ahora que los mencionas…no se je

-uhhhhhh – dice con una gota en la cabeza – bueno creo que eso no es ningún problema ellos pueden cuidarse solos

- si eso si – dice mina mientras empezaba a caminar mientras jalaba a taiki del brazo- vamos a buscar a las demás chicas ellas se van a sorprender también cuando te vean

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EN ESE MOMENTO CERCA SENTADOS DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL PLATICANDO ESTABAN SERENA Y SEIYA

-muy bien seiya quiero que me cuentes como es que regresaron?- preguntaba muy curiosa serena

-bueno pues veraz después de que terminamos de reconstruir nuestro planeta que por cierto no nos tomo mucho tiempo gracias a nuestra princesa pues ella nos llamo…

FLASH BACK

-para que nos mando a llamar su majestad- preguntaba la sailor más pequeña de las tres que se encontraban en la habitación

- que bueno que preguntas-le respondía con una dulce voz la princesa kakyou – las mande a llamar para decirles que ya no voy a necesitar de sus servicios y quiero relevarlas

- pero que princesa que no le hemos servido bien?- preguntaba la sailor figther

- que podemos hacer para que…

Las dejo libres- la interrumpió la princesa- las dejo libres para que puedan hacer su vida como lo anhelaron en el tiempo que estuvieron en la tierra. Además ya tengo a sus reemplazos

- que! Pero princesa

- nada de peros yo se que ustedes quieren hacer su vida como ustedes siempre la han querido y créanme que después de todo lo que hicieron en la pelea con galaxia no me atrevería a arruinarles la vida que tanto quieren…ustedes…arriesgaron la vida por mi y eso es lo mas hermoso que alguien pueda hacer por mi…

- princesa…

- si que pasa?

- muchas gracias no se como pagarle lo que esta haciendo por nosotras

-al contrario creo que esto es muy poco como para pagarles todo lo que ustedes hicieron por mi desde ahora dejan de ser sailors para ser simplemente seiya taiki y yanten

UNA LUZ ALUMBRO LA HABITACION EN LA QUE SE ENCONTRABAN LAS STAR LIGHTS CON SU PRINCESA Y APARECEIRON SEIYA TAIKI Y YATEN EN LA HABITACION CUANDO CADA UNO ABRIO LOS OJOS SUS RESPECTIVOS BROCHES CALLERON…

-ahora ya son libres pueden hacer, ir y vivir donde ustedes quieran

-muchas gracias princesa- dijeron todas en coro corriendo para abrazar a la princesa

FIN DE FLASH BACK

- y pues bueno eso fue lo que paso y por eso decidí regresar aquí a la tierra y mis hermanos como no querían que yo me alejara de ellos decidieron también venir conmigo

- valla que historia, pero me alegra que estés aquí

EN ESE MOMENTO SONO EL TIMBRE QUE ANUNCIABA EL REGRESO A CLASES

-bueno creo que tenemos que ir- dice la rubia

-si será mejor que vallamos de una vez o nos pondrán retardo

CUANDO SERENA LLEGO AL SU SALON DE CLASES TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL SALON ENLOQUESIERON AL VER A SEIYA Y A SUS HERMANOS LLEGAR NUEVAMENTE A SU SALON YA QUE DESDE SU DESAPARICION SE HABIAN MANTENISDO EN LOS PRIMEROS LUGARES EN MUSICA…

-serena que hacen ellos aquí- pregunta una chica con cabellos azules

-regresaron emi!-dice serena muy feliz

- ahhhh que bien oye y vinieron los tres?

-siiiiii la verdad no se donde esten taiki y yaten pero pues no deben de tardar ya es hora de entrar a clases

-si tienes razón

EN ESO IBA LLEGANDO LITA

-hola serena que es ese alboroto de aya

-nada simplemente que seiya taiki y yaten regresaron

-que!

-así como lo oyes jajaja regresaron!

-que bien y donde esta taiki?

-no lo se pero ya les dije que no debe de tardar

MIENTRAS TANTO EL MAESTRO ENTRABA ORDENANDOLES A TODOS QUE SE SENTARAN PARA ESO YATEN Y TAIKI YA HABIAN LLEGADO

Y EN EL CAMBIO DE MAESTRO…

-psssst serena por que no habías venido donde estaban tu y seiya – pregunta mina curiosa

-solo estábamos platicando aya abajo de cómo fue que regresaron - respondió

-mmmmm pues será mejor que nos cuentes o si no mas de una persona puede pensar mal- le dice advirtiéndole a seré

- esta bien nos vemos en mi casa y aya les cuento a todos que fue lo que paso

- entonces le piensas llamar a darien

- pues si además es mi novio dime que tiene de malo

- no nada nada simplemente pense que no querías que el se enterara

- pues ya vez que no es así es mas le voy a llamar ahora mismo para decirle

SERENA SACO SU CELULAR Y LE MARCO A DARIEN QUIEN EN ESE MOMENTO NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER, DARIEN CONTESTO EL TELEFONO

-hola amor que milagro que me llamas a estas horas – le dice con una voz llena de amor y felicidad al ver que su princesa de la luna le llamaba a esta hora

- hola este si je es que en este momento no tenemos clases así que quise llamarte

-que bien y para que soy bueno? – pregunta el príncipe de la tierra

- es que quería hablar contigo por que…bueno será mejor que te lo diga en persona

-esta bien quieres que pase por ti a la escuela?

-bueno aquí te espero en la puerta si es que salgo antes de que llegues

-esta bien, entonces nos vemos al rato

- ok adiós y no olvides que te amo – se despide la rubia de colitas

- adiós, yo también te amo bye

SERENA COLGO EL TELEFONO Y SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE SEIYA ESTABA ATRÁS DE ELLA Y HABÍA ESCUCHADO TODA LA CONVERSACION QUE ELLA HABÍA TENIDO

-cabeza de bombón no vas a ir al templo hikawa saliendo de clases?

-este no se creo que si…pues veraz darien va a venir por mi para ir

-ha bueno pues que bien por ti

-si, gracias bueno ya le contaste a las demás como fue que regresaron?

-este no aun no…se los vamos a contar al rato en el templo

-ha que bien

-este…si

EN ESE MOMENO ENTRO EL ULTIMO MAESTRO CON EL QUE TENIAN CLASE ASI QUE TODOS SE FUERON A SENTAR A SUS RESPECTIVOS LUGARES PARA ASI TOMAR LA CLASE Y SALIR DE LA ESCUELA…

CUANDO TERMINO LA CLASE SERENA LES DIJO A LAS CHICAS QUE ELLA LAS VERIA DESPUES EN EL TEMPLO YA QUE TENIA QUE VER A DARIEN PERO QUE ELLA LLEGARIA MAS TARDE…

-hola darien!

-hola serena como te fue hoy en la escuela espero que muy bien

-pues…mas o menos pero después te cuento

-esta bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-hola reí!- gritaba una chica rubia con un moño rojo

-hola mina ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito al ver quienes venian con ellas- pero ustedes que hacen aquí

-hay parece que no te da gusto vernos – dice taiki

-pero claro que si pasen y cuentenme bien todo con detalle, por cierto donde esta serena

-ella vendra mas tarde- le dice seiya-se quedo con su novio ellos vendran mas tarde

-ha bueno pero pasen no se queden ahí

TODOS PASARON A LA SALA DE REI A PLATICAR AHÍ SEIYA TAIKI Y YATEN LES CONTARON TODO LO OCURRIDO DESDE QUE SE HABIAN IDO Y COMO FUE QUE SU PRINCESA LOS DEJO REGRESAR A LA TIERRA Y MIENTRAS TANTO ELLOS LES CONTABAN SERENA…

-darien quería hablar contigo de algo que sucedió hoy en la escuela

-dime serena no me asustes, que es lo que pasa

- es que… seiya taiki y yaten regresaron

DARIEN EN ESE MOMENTO SE SINTIO INSEGURO YA QUE SENTIA QUE SEIYA LE PODIA QUITAR A SU CABEZA DE CHORLITO

-pero se van a quedar para siempre o para que vinieron

-pues si se van a quedar aquí para siempre ya no se van a ir la princesa kakyou les dio su libertad ahora ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran

- pues me alegro por ellos

-que bueno darien me alegra escuchar eso- le decia serena mientras se abrazaba a el

-bueno serena y a donde vamos quieres ir por un helado o algo

-pues no la verdad es que seiya y las chicas estan en el templo hikawa y yo quería ir aya

-darien dudo un momento ya que serena había dicho "seiya" y los demás – esta bien vamos

-graciassssssss- le decia serena mientras se colgaba de su brazo

SERENA Y DARIEN SE DIRIGIERON A EL TEMPLO HIKAWA EN EL CUAL SE ENCONTRABAN TODOS REUNIDOS

-hola chicosssssssss! – decia una alegre serena

-HOLA! – le responden todos en coro muy felices de ver que llego a la reunion

SERENA SALUDO A TODOS EMPEZANDO POR SEIYA COSA QUE DARIEN NOTO MUY BIEN PERO NO LE QUIZO HACER NINGUN REPROCHE

DARIEN NOTO COMO SEIYA SE LE QUEDABA VIENDO A SU PRINCESA DE LA LUNA ASI QUE TOMO A SERENA POR LA CINTURA Y LE DIO UN TIERNO BESO QUE SORPENDIO A SERENA YA QUE NO SE LO ESPERABA

-heyyyy heyyyy a derramar miel a otro lado – les dice la sailor del agua

- jaja lo siento mucho…darien no me lo esperaba – le susurro a los oidos

-apoco no te gusto- le respondio

-este…si je- le dijo serena sonrojada

-bueno ya serena… - le dijo la sailor de fuego – ya sabes como fue que regresaron

-este si ell…

- si yo se lo conte a serena hoy en la escuela mientras estabamos solos – la interrumpio seiya antes de que pudiera decier algo

-que dices – le exigio una respuesta darien

-lo que oiste – comenzo a responder seiya

-basta! – grito la rubia de andongos- el y yo nos encontramos en la mañana y me conto que fue lo que paso, nada del otro mundo

-creo que será mejor que me valla – dice darien saliendo del templo

- no darien no te vallas – le grita serena saliendo tras el

- bombón espera…- se levanta seiya siendo sujetado por lita

-espera será mejor que los dejes, creo que ya fueron muchos problemas para serena por un día mejor espera aquí yo se que lo solucionaran

- esta bien – dice un resignado seiya al ver que lita hablaba en serio y que no lo dejaría ir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-darien espérame- le grito serena

- que quieres mejor vete con el no sea que se valla a sentir

- oye no seas injusto simplemente es un muy buen amigo mió y estuvo conmigo cuando tu no lo hiciste

- ha si pues bien vete con el corre ve a sus brazos

-serena se quedo parada viendo hacia el suelo y con una voz fría y quebrada le dijo – sabes que tal vez lo haga…tal vez debí hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo – después de decir eso se dio la vuelta y regreso al templo hikawa

- no serena – le grita darien pero demasiado tarde ya que serena había comenzado a correr llorando hacia el templo

- serena espera!- darien salio corriendo tras ella y antes de empezar a subir la tomo del brazo – no te valla no fue mi intención

- no, yo se que no…sabes será mejor vernos otro día cuando estemos mas calmados por que ahora no se que pueda pasar, déjame subir con mis amigos

-esta bien, te prometo ir mañana por ti a la escuela para hablar

-no se tu…me da igual la verdad has lo que quieras – le dice llorando – adiós darien- y soltándose de el sube las escaleras

-pero que te paso bombón –pregunta seiya al ver que serena llega nuevamente pero llorando

-nada simplemente tuve una pelea con darien

-por mi? –pregunta seiya

-este…si pero no te preocupes mañana seguramente se arreglara todo

-bueno si tu lo dices…espero que si no quiero que sufras por mi culpa

-ya te dije que tu no te preocupes, y bueno solo venia a decirles que ya me voy a mi casa

-tu sola serena- preguntan la sailor del trueno y la sailor de agua

- este si ya me voy nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-si quieres yo te puedo acompañar- se ofrece seiya

- no…este much…

- no acepto no como respuesta ya vamonos

-esta bien pero…

-nada de pero ya vamos nos...chicos nos vemos en la noche en la casa adios

-adios – responden en coro taiki y yaten

-esos dos hacen una linda pareja no creen? – dice la sailor del amor

-Mina! – le gritan las demás sailors por su comentario fuera de lugar

- tu sabes perfectamente que darien y serena se aman y además no pueden separarse si no que será de rini

-rini? Quien es rini – pregunta yaten

- este…no nadie jajajaja ya me voy chicos nos vemos mañana adios – se despide rápidamente mina

-adios mina y ya sabes – le dice lita

-si si si jeje ya adios nos vemos mañana en la escuela bye

- adios

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-oye seiya no tenias que molestarte en acompañarme a mi casa – le decia serena un poco apenada por todo lo sucedido

- no te preocupes además yo tuve la culpa de que por poco te vinieras tu sola

-créeme eso no es problema ya se donde vivo jajaja no creo perderme

- no hay que arriesgarse además le prometi a haruka que cuidaria de ti o que no te acuerdas

-prefiero no recordar eso – decia conteniendo las lagrimas en los ojos

- lo siento pero no llores – _tonto seiya como le fuiste a decir eso – _ya bombon disculpame ya no llores

- esta bien lo siento – este bueno creo que ya llegamos

-si aquí es tu casa

-asi es…no quieres pasar a tomar algo?- le ofrecio serena

- pues si no es mucha molestia si…quiero seguir platicando contigo de todo

-jaja esta bien pasa

HOLAP...OTRA VEZ ..u jeje BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ESO ES LO QUE ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO WENOP...MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y VAN SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA...NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...Y RECUERDEN NO SAQUEN CONCLUSIONES POR QUE NO LES HE DICHO SI ES UN SD O SS ASI QUE ESPEREN UN POCO MAS...CHITO


	3. una intriga y una reconciliacion

holap…aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios fueron muy alentadores para mi eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo…bueno los dejo con la historia y quiero recordar que ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la grandiosa naoko T . Bueno los dejo con el fic nos vemos abajo…bye 

MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA…BUENO YA NO ERA DIA POR QUE TENIA COMO UNA HORA QUE SERENA HABÍA LLEGADO A SU CASA CON SEIYA Y TENIA COMO VEINTE MINUTOS QUE HABÍA OSCURECIDO

-seguro que no quieres mas leche y galletas? – le pregunta serena a seiya al ver que seiya se había terminado su leche y sus galletas

-si (dice con galletas en la boca) seguro además no quiero darte molestias

-jajaja no son molestias deberás ahora vuelvo voy por mas

-no enserio (dice con galletas en la boca) no te molestes

-no es molestia demás si no te vas a terminar comiendo la mesa jajaja vuelvo en seguida

- esta bien…ya vez ahora para no hacerte feo me las tendré que comer

- esta bien no te preocupes – dice con una gota detrás de la cabeza

EN ESE MOEMENTO EN QUE SERENA SE DIRIGIA A LLEVARLE LAS GALLETAS A SEIYA EL TELEFONO SONO

RRRIIIINNNNGGG! RRRINIIINNNGGG!

-espera un momento seiya en un momento voy con tus galletas

- esta bien! - grita seiya en modo de respuesta

-hola? -dice la rubia de colitas

-hola serena? – le responde un voz de hombre al otro lado que serena reconoció

-haaa hola ya se te paso el berrinche que me hiciste hoy en la tarde?

- serena no fue mi intención discúlpame

- esta bien como sea pero no dudes de mi por favor tu sabes que yo te amo y no me gusta pelearme con tigo

SEIYA SE LEVANTO A OIR DE CHISMOSO QUIEN ERA Y ESCUCHO QUE ERA DARIEN Y QUE YA SA HABIAN RECONCILIDADO ASI QUE…

- serena! Te estoy esperando – le grito con intención de que lo escucharan

- quien es serena? – le pregunta darien que había escuchado a seiya

-es…este…veraz… - serena no sabia que decir

-serena! Ven a seguir en lo que estábamos!

- es seiya verdad! – le dice enfadado mas a cada segundo

- no…bueno si pero no… - la rubia no sabia que decir y antes de terminar

- sabes mejor ves con seiya se ve que ya se desespero por que vayas a terminar lo que hacías! Adiós – darien colgó el teléfono azotándolo

-serena! – seiya no se había dado cuenta de que serena ya había colgado y estaba llorando –que pasa bombón?

- no nada este ya voy a llevarte tus galletas se ve que te urgen mucho verdad? jeje

-pues…por que lloras? – le pregunta haciéndose el inocente

- por nada! ya déjame en paz!- le grito inconscientemente

- esta bien lo siento creo que será mejor que me valla – dice con un tono triste

- si…nos vemos mañana- dice cerrando la puerta sin dejar que seiya se despidiera bien de ella

SERENA ENTRO A SU RECAMARA Y SE TIRO A LLORAR A SU CAMA POR EL MAL ENTENDIDO QUE HABÍA TENIDO CON DARIEN POR CULPA DE SEIYA, AL OTRO DIA SERENA NO SE SENTIA MUY BIEN Y NO QUERIA IR A LA ESCUELA POR ESTAR LLORANDO CASI TODA LA NOCHE SIN DORMIR, PERO DECIDIO IR SE PARO SE BAÑO Y SE PUSO MAQUILLAGE PARA PODER DISIMULAR UN POCO LAS OJERAS QUE TENIA

-buenos días serena! – le dicen las demás chicas cuando esta entra al salón

-buenos días – dice sin mucho animo

-wow! serena que es lo que te pasa por que tienes esas ojeras – le dice lita quitando un poco de maquillaje con el dedo y enseñándoselo

- no, es que no podía dormir anoche eso es todo- les responde

- hayyyyyy el amor! – le dice mina

-no, no es por eso y ya déjenme en paz!

- esta bien pero no te enojes mejor lee un buen libro – dice emi

-hay emi! – le dicen mina y lita

EN ESO ENTRARON SEIYA TAIKI Y YATEN AL SALON DE CLASES Y TRAS ELLOS EL MAESTRO, SERENA DURANTE TODO EL DIA ESTUVO MUY CALLADA, MUY RARO DE ELLA, EN LAS CLASES SE RECARGABA DE SU MESA Y CERRABA LOS OJOS Y EN LOS RECESOS Y CAMBIOS DE MAESTRO SE IBA A LA AZOTEA DE LA ESCUELA SOLA A VER EL CIELO, EN VERDAD ESTABA MUY RARA, HASTA QUE LAS CLASES TERMINARON LAS CHICAS PROPUSIERON IR AL CROW A PASAR UN RATO

-entonces que les parece si vamos? –les propuso la castaña

- esta bien dijeron todos (incluidos los chicos)

- oye lita y por que tanta insistencia de ir? quieres ver a andrew verdad?

-mina! Que comentarios haces como crees

-quien es andrew? –preguntaba taiki

-el es el dueño del crow o lo es desde hace un año o dos antes era solo un mesero de ahí

- ha y te gusta lita? – preguntaba con un tono de ansia en su voz

- que! – Se sonrojo al oír eso – no como creen

Taiki estaba un poco decepcionado al oír eso y ver como se sonrojaba así que mejor ya no insistió

SERENA ESCUCHO EL TIMBRE DE SALIDA Y CORRIO HACIA LA PUERTA PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA SALIR SEIYA LA DETUVO JALANDOLA DEL BRAZO

-hayyy suéltame que te pasa? – le gritaba con los ojos cerrados sin saber quien la había agarrado

- a mi no me pasa nada pero creo que a ti si, así que habla… que es lo que te pasa – le dice seiya

-nada ya me tengo que ir suéltame seiya- le decia

- y a donde vas con tanta prisa si quieres te puedo acompañar- se ofreció el chico

- no ya déjame! – en ese momento serena grito y seiya sintió como si la piel de serena se calentara y lo quemara así que la soltó y en ese instante serena salio corriendo fuera del salón

-que te pasa seiya? – le pregunta su hermano yaten

- no lo se…sentí como su piel me quemaba la mano por eso la solté – le decia

- que raro eso nunca había pasado – decia emi

-bueno creo que…lo mejor será que la dejemos en paz yo creo que cuando este preparada nos dirá que es lo que le pasa – dice lita

-bueno entonces ya vamonos! – dice mina jalando a yaten del brazo dejando a los demás con una gota en la cabeza

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-tengo que llegar- _decia serena mientras corría hacia el hospital, cuando al fin llego entro y se encontró con darien que estaba sentado en la cafetería del hospital

-hola darien – decia una serena insegura

-ha hola serena, no vienes con seiya? ala mejor quiera algo y tu lo dejaste- le decía con sarcasmo

-basta darien, solo son celos tuyos…el estaba conmigo ayer por que cuando me dejaste regrese y el no quiso que me fuera sola a mi casa y se ofreció a llevarme

-pues la verdad no me tienes que dar explicaciones de lo que haces o dejas de hacer

-darien, no me digas eso tu sabes que te amo – le decía comenzando a llorar

- no, no llores serena es solo que no soporto a ese tipo y de imaginar que estuvo contigo todo el tiempo que me fui…

-pero tu sabes que no paso nada! – le grito

- shhhhh serena esto es un hospital – le dijo callándola

- lo siento…creo que es mejor que me valla- le decía aun llorando

-no, no te vallas quiero estar contigo olvidemos lo que paso quieres? – le decía darien tratando de parar su llanto

-uhmm snif esta bien pero…por favor confía en mi – le dijo serena antes de que darien la callara con un beso

- oye.. – le dijo darien a serena

- que pasa darien? – le pregunto ella

- mi turno ya termino no quieres ir a comer? – le propuso el chico

- esta bien pero a donde?...pues no se la verdad no me han pagado n.nU

-hayyy o.O" bueno no hay problema mmmm compramos una pizza y vamos a comerla a tu departamento te parece? – le propone serena

-esta bien, entonces ya vamonos – le dice el chico

SERENA Y DARIEN FUERON A LA PIZZERIA MAS CERCANA DE CAMINO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN COMPRARON UNA PIZZA CHICA DE PEPERONI Y SE DIRIGIERON A EL DEPARTAMENTO

-bueno serena…siéntate a ver la tele o algo mientras llevo los platos y los vasos

- esta bien – serena se sentó a ver la tele y darien llevo las cosas para comer

CUANDO TERMINARON DE COMER SERENA SE ACURRUCO EN LOS BRAZOS DE DARIEN Y SE QUEDO DORMIDA ENCIMA DE DARIEN

LA NOCHE CALLO Y AHÍ SEGUIAN LOS CHICOS ABRAZADOS POR QUE AUNQUE A DARIEN LE INCOMODARA ESA POSICION A EL LE ENCANTABA ESTAR ASI CON SU CABEZA DE CHORLITO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- serena? despierta amor ya son las 8:00

-mmm nooooo otros cinco minutos mas….las ocho?

- jaja si serena ya son las ocho por lo visto tenias mucho sueño verdad

-es que anoche no pude dormir

-pero por que princesa? – le preguntaba

-mmmm por tu culpa – le dijo con una miradilla de reclamo

-por mi culpa? – y yo que tuve que ver

-como me colgaste me quede toda la noche sin poder dormir

-perdóname mi princesa si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir

-que! como crees que pensarían! no ya me voy

-no no te vallas –le decia darien abrazándola sin dejarla ir

-ya darien déjame ir mañana nos vemos

RRRIIIINNNNGGG! RRRIIINNNGGG!

-además el teléfono esta sonando mejor contesta – le decia la rubia – yo ya me voy

- no espérame! ahora te llevo a tu casa solo déjame ver quien es

-esta bien te espero

-hola? que! tu? hola como estas, yo bien si esta bien si quieres entonces te espero ok adiós

-quien era amor? – preguntaba serena

-era saori – le respondió el chico

-ella? y que quería – le pregunto disgustada

- jajaja no te pongas celosa – le decia divertido – regreso de estados unidos y quiere verme, mañana va a pasar al hospital en la mañana

-haa que bien, me llevas a mi casa? – le dijo cambiando la conversación

-este si vamos…

LOS DOS SALIERON Y BAJARON HASTA EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL EDIFICIO EN EL QUE DARIEN TENIA SU AUTO, SE SUBIERON Y DARIEN LA FUE A DEJAR

- muy bien princesa aquí estas sana y salvo en tu castillo

-ya darien no juegues jajaja – le decia la rubia

-je bueno nos vemos, mañana te llamo a tu celular para ver a que hora nos vemos

-esta bien nos vemos adiós – y con un beso se despidieron

DARIEN SUBIO A SU AUTO Y SE FUE, SERENA ENTRO A SU CASA Y SE FUE HASTA SU HABITACION SE QUITO LA ROPA Y SE METIO UN RATO A LA BAÑERA CUANDO SALIO SE PUSO SU PIJAMA DE CONEJITOS Y SE SOLTO EL CABELLO PARA QUE SE LE SECARA BIEN, CUANDO AL FIN SE LE SECO SE AMARRO EL CABELLO EN UNA TRENZA Y SE METIO A DORMIR.

holap...de nuevo espero que les haya gustado aqui ya hay un poco mas de s&d por que por ahi creo que hay comentarios de que no les gusto mucho por que aparecio seiya jaja pero recuerden que aun no les digo que es ehhhh asi que no se me desesperen y sugan leyendo porfa y porfa tambien dejenme reviews por que eso es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo por favor tambien dejenme sus opiniones y que es lo que quieren que le ponga o le quite por fa tambien diganme que sailor quieren que le ponga como pareja al que se quede sin nuestra querida SERENA bueno me despido nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos...bye 

pd. dejen muchos reviews 


	4. saori y darien me engañan?

holap…aquí toy de new con otro capitulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado el anterior y espero que les guste este capi por que en vdd me esta costando un montón hacerlo jeje bueno espero que lo disfruten…haaaa y quiero aclarar que ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece a mi si no a la talentosa naoko t. que por cierto es mi ídolo wenop…nos vemos abajo

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE LUNA DESPERTO A SERENA COMO CASI SIEMPRE ACOSTUMBRABA HACERLO POR QUE SI NO LLEGARIA TARDE A LA ESCUELA

-serena! despiertate ya!

-ahhhhhhh se me ha hecho tarde! me voy…ya nos veremosss!

-ñaaaauuuu…nunca va a cambiar jajajaja que tonta jejeje no se dio cuenta….

SERENA SE FUE MUY PENSATIVA CAMINANDO AL COLEGIO AL DARSE CUENTA UNOS 10 MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE LUNA LA HABÍA ENGAÑADO Y QUE ESTABA A TIEMPO A LA ESCUELA POR UNOS EXTRAODIONARIOS 40 MINUTOS

-me las vas a pagar luna- pensaba la rubia con una vena dibujada en su rostro, por cierto no me gusto nada que saori haya regresado…mmmm ya intento quitármelo una vez…bueno no exactamente…ooooo! Estoy muy confundida…ya se! hoy salgo temprano saliendo voy a ir a el hospital a ver a darien jejeje esa tonta no me lo va a quitar

CUANDO LLEGO A SU SALON SALUDO COMO NUNCA A LAS CHICAS

-hola!

-valla parece que hoy estas de muy buen humor ehh serena – le dice lita

-jajajaja si es que darien y yo ya no estamos enojados jejeje

-que!Estaban enojados!- le preguntan todas

-hay si pero por una estupidez no se preocupen

- bueno entonces hoy si podras acompañarnos a el crow? – le pregunta emi

-bueno…este…yo…

-no nos digas que no puedes serena por que eres así con nosotras – le dice mina

-es que en verdad no puedo – les dice

-que mal y se puede saber a donde vas a ir? – le pregunta seiya que apareció atrás de ella

-este…pues voy a ver a mi novio

- ha y por que si lo acabas de ver ayer serena yo creo que puedes estar unas dos horas sin el – le dice lita

- si pero no puedo es que voy a ver a darien

-nada serena nos tienes muy abandonados – le dice emi

-bueno bueno ya ya creo…que no es muy urgente que yo valla a ver a darien hoy

-esas palabras me gustan entonces si vas a ir? – le pregunta seiya

-pues si no tengo otra opcion si

-de acuerdo…entonces vamonos! – dice mina jalando nuevamente a yaten

-este mina? – le dice serena sin moverse de su lugar

-si que pasa – pregunta la chica sin soltar a yaten

-acabamos de llegar aun no salimos – le dice con una gota en la cabeza

-ahhhh jajajajajajajajaa ya lo sabia jejejejejeje n.nU

xxxxxxxx

MIENTRAS TANTO ELLOS ESTABAN EN SUS CLASES DARIEN:

-disculpe me podría decir donde encontrar al doctor darien chiba?

-si al finalizar el pasillo se encuentra su consultorio

-muchas gracias

Toc… toc…

-adelante pase…

-hola darien como estas – decía una chica de cabello lacio color castaño asomándose por la puerta

-hola! saori como has estado pasa siéntate

-gracias – le dijo tomando asiento

- y bien cuéntame terminaste tus estudios en estados unidos

-si y de hecho vine aquí para decírtelo personalmente solo a ti – le decía una sonrojada chica

-ha si y a que debo ese honor? – le preguntaba el chico

-por que…

-doctor tenemos una emergencia en el quirófano tiene que presentarse ahora mismo! – le gritaba una enfermera a darien mientras interrumpía a saori

- lo siento mucho saori ahora regreso – le decía mientras salía corriendo de ahí

-claro no hay problema le respondía mientras se quedaba en el consultorio viendo como darien había prosperado desde que lo había dejado de ver desde ese día que la ataco aquel monstruo y desde el día en que había descubierto que serena era sailor moon, ella había regresado a Japón con la esperanza de que darien ya no estuviera junto a ella pero al ver en su escritorio vio un portarretrato en el que vio una fotografía en la que estaban ellos dos juntos…

-valla yo pensé que el ya se había olvidado de ti…pero por lo visto me equivoque je – una pequeña sonrisa de ironía se escapo de su boca y unos minutos después darien regreso

-ya regrese saori espero no haberte hecho esperar – le decía mientras entraba

-ha si no te preocupes yo se como es el trabajo en los hospitales – le dijo disculpándolo

-bueno ahora si dime por que me viniste a dar la respuesta personalmente – le preguntaba

- este…en realidad por nada en especial…no te preocupes… - le decía con intención de que ahora ya no quería que el supiera de sus sentimientos

- bueno y que fue de tu relación con cobayashi no he sabido nada de ustedes dos

-pues…la verdad no funciono y pues decidimos darnos tiempo para que cada quien aclarara sus sentimientos hacia el otro por que juntos creo que terminamos haciéndonos uno al otro la vida imposible

- valla…lo bueno que se dieron cuenta a tiempo no crees?

-si, oye darien no quieres ir a comer? así podríamos platicar mejor de todo

-bueno yo pensaba ir a comer con serena, la recuerdas?

-ha ella si claro como podría olvidarla – le decía con mueca de fastidio que darien no noto

-déjame llamarla si es que tiene planes con sus amigas y no quiere ir conmigo iremos tu y yo de acuerdo?

-este si como sea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AL FINALIZAR LAS CLASES YA EN EL CROW

-chicos en serio ya tenemos mucho rato creo que darien quería comer conmigo

-hay ya serena mejor mira como juega seiya parece un profesional – le decía mina

-bromeas yo soy un profesional – le decía seiya con aires de grandeza

-presumido! le decian todos en coro

-no en serio ya me voy – decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a la puerta cuando sonó su celular – ya ven me llama darien

-hola? darien como estas amor

-hola serena donde estas- le preguntaba el chico

-estoy en el crow por que vienes por mi?

-no lo se tu dime – le decía

-pues…

-no! no quiere! – le gritaban para que darien escuchaba ya que serena tenia mucho tiempo sin salir bien como acostumbraba con ellos

-bueno creo que ya oí a las chicas que no quieren verdad jaja

-chicos – le decía serena

-que? –preguntaba él

-es que aquí estan los three Lights – le dijo para no ocultarle nada

-ha bueno y que es lo que quieres tu, quieres que valla por ti o no

-pues si no estas muy ocupado…

-lo que pasa es que si recuerdas anoche me llamo saori y me dijo que vendría a mi consultorio a verme?

- si por que?

-ha pues por que vino y me propuso y a comer y pues quería ver si no habría ningún inconveniente en ir o si tu quieres comer conmigo lo dejo para otro día

-es...te no como crees ves con ella no seas grosero yo puedo esperar además estoy con los chicos y pues no quieren que me valla aquí me quedo no te apures ves con ella

-este bien te amo adiós – diciendo esto colgó

-adi…os – dijo entrecortadamente al escuchar que darien le colgó sin que ella pudiera despedirse como era debido en una pareja

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-muy bien saori vamonos a comer ella no quiere ir

-mmm…esta bien vamonos y ya puedes salir?

-si mi turno termino mientras yo estaba en el quirófano yo ya puedo irme no te preocupes y vamonos

-esta bien

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-que paso serena? – preguntaba emi – darien no puede venir o que pasó por que tienes esa cara

-no, no es nada este quieren seguir jugando? – les decía tratando de cambiar la conversación

-yo si serena quieres retarme en el juego haber si me ganas? – le decía seiya

-es…ta bien vam…os - decía entrecortado

-serena no que te querías ir con darien? que paso?- le preguntaba lita alejándola del grupo

-es…saori ella regreso – le decía con tono triste en su voz

-saori? la que atacaron cuando…

-si ella y va a ir a comer con darien hoy, por eso no quise ir

-ha…pues no se que decir es…tan repentino

-si lo se y no se que hacer me hierve la sangre de pensar que esa aprovechada con su carita de niña que no rompe un plato esta con el

-pues debiste decirle a el que no te parecía que fuera con el además el es tu novio si se le hubieras dicho te hubiera hecho caso

-ya lo se ya lo se pero no quiero tenerle desconfianza como el me la tiene a mi tal vez si el ve que no desconfió de el, el pueda confiar en mi

-bueno puede ser pero y si no

-pues la verd….

-oigan ustedes que no piensan venir – les gritaba yaten

-ya vamos – contestaron mientras caminaban para aya sin poder terminar su conversación

-este chicos ya me voy – les decía serena

- pero por que que no te estas divirtiendo – le preguntaba mina

-pues si pero…ya me dio hambre y tengo que hacer tarea

-bueno en ese caso te invito a comer bombón – le decia seiya

-quien yo…no como crees – le decia

-anda vamos – le decia jalándola del brazo

-hay esta bien pero voy a pedir lo que yo quiera

-jeje esta bien bombón no hay problema

SERENA Y SEIYA FUERON SE DESPIDIERON DE TODOS Y SE FUERON A COMER AL RESTAURANT QUE ESTABA AHÍ MISMO EN EL CROW PERO DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE

CUANDO SEIYA Y SERENA ENTRARON AL RESTAURANT VIO A DARIEN QUE ESTABA DE ESPALDAS A ELLA Y A SAORI QUE LA HABÍA VISTO ENTRAR PERO QUE LA HABÍA IGNORADO Y NO LE HABÍA DICHO NADA A DARIEN, ELLA NO QUIZO IR A RECLAMAR POR QUE TENIA HAMBRE Y ADEMÁS IBA CON SEIYA

-que quieres ordenar serena?- le preguntaba el chico

-este…no se sorpréndeme – le decia sin quitar la vista de darien y saori que estaban en otra mesa platicando

-bueno como quieras – mmmm me da dos hamburguesas con papas dobles y refresco – eso te parece bien serena?

-eh si claro esta bien – decia sin quitar la vista de los dos de la otra mesa

CUANDO SERENA SE PARO AL TOCADOR QUE QUEDABA DETRÁS DE SAORI ESTA APROVECHO UN DESCUIDO DE DARIEN Y LO BESO JUSTO CUANDO SERENA ESTABA PASANDO POR AHÍ DARIEN QUEDO EN SHOCK Y NO SE QUITO QUE AHÍ ASI QUE PODRIA DECIRCE QUE LE ACEPTO EL BESO

- DARIEN! que es lo que pasa aquí

-serena que pasa? – le pregunta seiya quien en ese momento se había parado detrás de ella al escuchar el grito

-nada seiya vamonos de aquí dejemos de interrumpir a estos dos que se ven muy cómodos y contentos

-serena déjame explicar… - no pudo terminar por que serena le planto una cachetada y salio de ahí seguido por seiya

-darien yo… - trataba de disculparse saori

-mejor tu no digas nada voy a tratar de arreglar esto – le dijo para después salir de ahí claro seguido por ella

-serena estas bien? – si seiya gracias puedes llevarme a mi casa por favor

-claro vamos a mi auto yo te llevo – le decía

-gracias, hay no ahí viene – le decía con voz de fastidio y con ganas de comenzar a llorar – y viene con esa seiya no dejes que se me acerque por favor

-no te preocupes serena no dejare que lo haga, tu mientras ten las llaves de mi auto sube a el y préndelo en un momento te llevo

-de acuerdo – serena se fue y subió al auto de seiya

-sere...que quieres suéltame que te pasa dejame pasar a verla

-ella no te quiere ver sera mejor que la dejes en paz – le decia seiya sujetándolo

-dejame ella es mi novia – le decia

-pues no parecía como estabas besando a esta ahí en el restaurant…

-no le digas así su nombre es saori…y yo no la bese

-ha entonces seguramente la estabas abrazando no? Y además la defiendes

-dejame pasar! – le decia darien a seiya

-no y ya me voy – le dijo al darse cuenta de que serena ya había prendido el auto

-no espera -darien corrió pero serena y seiya ya se habían ido de ahí

Y EN EL AUTO:

-ya se por que quería ir solo con ella – decia empezando a llorar

-no llores bombón tu no te preocupes yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada, yo te voy a cuidar

-gracias seiya eres un ángel

-no serena aquí el único ángel eres tu, bueno ya llegamos – le decia mientras llegaban a casa de serena

- si gracias

-no hay de que – le decia el chico

- no quieres pasar es que luna no esta y la verdad no quiero estar sola

-esta bien, solo por que tu me lo pides

-gracias, no quieres comer algo? me di cuenta de que no deje que terminaras de comer

-esta bien, y no te preocupes por eso

-ok y garcías otra vez, le decia mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina mientras que seiya se quedaba en la sala, mientras estaba ahí sentado vio la foto en la que serena estaba con darien en un parque la tomo entresus manos y la miro por un par de segundos después la escondió debajo del sillón y…

_Te dije que ahora tu la protegerías, no la tenias que hacer sufrir _

-seiya? – dice serena al entrar a la habitación sin darse cuenta lo que seiya dijo

-este…si serena que paso? – le decia nervioso

-solo tengo esto creo que olvide ir de compras jeje

-esta bien no hay problema yo me las arreglo además no como mucho

-esta bien como digas pero si quieres puedo ir a comprarte algo

-no gracias no quiero que por desgracia te vallas a encontrar a darien aya afuera

-no te preocupes…

-esta bien pero de todas formas no quiero que vallas – le decia acerandose a ella muy comprometedoramente

-esta bien seiya no te preocupes – ella le decia sonrojada haciéndose chiquita en el asiento y justo cuando seiya le iba a dar un beso serena se paro del asiento

-seiya!...creo que sera mejor que te vallas

-si…este…perdon serena yo no queria

-no me des explicaciones nos vemos mañana en la escuela adios seiya

-adiós serena – se iba a acercar a darle un beso de despedida pero serena se quito y cerro la puerta

MIENTRAS TANTO SERENA SE HABÍA QUEDADO SENTADA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA PENSANDO

_que esta pasando por que me siento así y por que darien me engaño asi…si el quería estar con saori me lo hubiera dicho pero por que me engaño por que que fue lo que hice para que me este pasando esto por que dios mió? sera alguna prueba que estas mandando que es lo que esta pasando dios!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_pero que estupido eres darien como fuiste a dejar que serena se fuera así de enojada contigo todo esto fue un terrible mal entendido yo a la única que amo es a serena y en lugar de estar con ella en estos momentos estoy aquí conduciendo mi auto para dejar a saori en su casa ósea despues de lo que hizo no me enoje con ella y la voy a dejar a su casa serena debe de odiarme no puedo creerlo todo por mi culpa mmmmm pobre serena _

_-_en que piensas darien? – pregunta una chica castaña

-no en nada solo en lo que paso – le decia

-espero que no te enojes conmigo por lo que paso pero ten en cuentas de que yo no vi. a serena cuando te bese fue solo un instinto

-si saori entiendo además serena es muy celosa no te preocupes

-esta bien

-bueno ya llegamos aquí es

- si, no quieres pasar un momento?

-esta bien solo un momento

-quieres algo de tomar darien?

-no gracias así estoy bien solo quiero platicar un rato

- esta bien como quieras –saori se sentó junto a darien y prendió en el estereo en el cual comenzó una canción muy romántica entonces saori aprovechándose de la situación se fue acercando a darien hasta darle un apasionado beso en el que darien callo rotundamente despues saori intento llegar a algo mas pero darien se lo impidió y se fue de el departamento de saori hacia el suyo en el que se acostó a dormir muy cansado

Hola de nuevo este capitulo en lo personal me gusto muchoaunque yo hubiera esperado un poquito mas del final pero bueno ya nimodoespero que a ustedes tambiénles haya gustadopor favor déjenme sus comentarios por que sus opiniones me interesan mucho y por fa no se me desesperen espero que en unos capítulos mas se sepa quien es el galanazo de serena ya que por lo visto los dos la quieren no? bueno déjenme sus comentarios y por favor no me asesinen jeje por que en este serena ya se enojo con los dos uno por engañarla y el otro por pasarse de listo jaja gracias por sus reviews…bye


End file.
